


The Owl House: Alpha to Omega

by Apieceofice



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amity Blight Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flirty Amity Blight, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Luz Noceda, Rutting, Sad Luz Noceda, Unresolved Emotional Tension, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofice/pseuds/Apieceofice
Summary: Okay so this if my first omegaverse fic so it's going to be untraditional. So whenever it's their 15th birthday all people have to get tested. Think of it like a swab test they swab their spit and scent glands put it in a machine think of a pregnancy test. A color appears and bam you have your roleBlue-betaYellow- omegaRed- alphaBlack- true alphaPurple- purebred omega
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 21
Kudos: 256





	1. Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this if my first omegaverse fic so it's going to be untraditional. So whenever it's their 15th birthday all people have to get tested. Think of it like a swab test they swab their spit and scent glands put it in a machine think of a pregnancy test. A color appears and bam you have your role  
> Blue-beta  
> Yellow- omega  
> Red- alpha   
> Black- true alpha   
> Purple- purebred omega

Hexside - Friday- Abominations 8th period

————————————————————

Luz POV:

It had been months since I destroyed the portal to my world and became trapped here in the boiling isles. Not to say I didn't like it here I had my friends, Eda, magic... I just don't have my mom.

Tomorrow is my 15th birthday, my quinceanera the day I would finally present myself. My mami always told me this would be one of the most important days of my life. My mami wouldn't be here to see me present.

"Luz?"

"Luz?"

"Luz?!"

Amity said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You alright? You've looked sad all day" she asked me. "I'm sorry Amity... it's just tomorrow's my fifteenth" I said looking down at my notes.

"I-it's your fifteenth?!" Amity asked excitedly. "Aren't you excited to finally know your role?" Amity asked me. "Of course I am... I just wish my mamá was here" I replied still looking at my paper.

"Oh, Well your still gonna celebrate right?" Amity asked looking at me with concern. "I don't think so" I said as the bell screamed. I stood up and started gathering my books when I scent caught my nose. It was Amity, she had present as an Alpha earlier in the year. Nobody was surprised her whole family was made up of true alphas. (A true alpha is the result of two Alphas mating) Amity's scent was minty with a hint of dominance to it. I don't know why but it was so comforting.

"Luz are you coming?" Amity said as she stood by the door. "S-sorry!" I exclaimed grabbing my books and heading out.

"Luz I think you rethink this your fifteenth is a really important time in your life" Amity said holding on to my shoulder.

"I know Amity but it just doesn't feel right without her y'know?" I said as we walked out of school.

When we made it to the front of the school I saw Boscha and Willow talking by a bench. "Hey you two" I said teasingly. "Hey Luz" Willow said . Willow had turned fifteen last month, she presented as an beta. It didn't take long for Boscha to claim Willow as hers... even though Willow fought with her for most of the process.

(It's unheard of for an Alpha and a delta couple up but they didn't care)

Other than Gus I was the youngest in our friend group the last to present themselves. Even Skara had presented as an Delta which was a rare occasion in bonesborough. Everyone had already been asking me when my birthday was excited to find out what I would present as. Obviously I only told Amity, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"So Luz when's it coming?" Boscha asked me. I already knew what she was getting at but I decided to act stupid hoping to avoid the situation entirely. "It's tomorrow" Amity chimed in annoying me a little I thought I made it obvious I didn't want to make it a big deal.

"What?! We have to throw a party?!" Boscha said grabbing me by he shoulders. Boscha had talked before about starting our own pack once we all presented in rebellion to their parents. I won't lie the idea sounds cool.

"Luz why didn't you tell us?" Willow asked me looking kind of betrayed. "Look I don't want to make a big deal out of it okay?" I said rubbing my arm. "Big deal out of what?" Skara asked walking up behind me. "It's Luz's fifteenth finally" Boscha said. "What?!" Skara exclaimed. Finally I had heard enough and made my way home.

Amity POV:

I was the only one who knew how Luz really felt. Maybe I shouldn't have told people it was her fifteenth it's really not my choice either way. But I don't want her to be alone on her big day.

Luz was always so quick to help people out it could be anyone! But when it came to her she couldn't accept it nor help her herself it really bugs me.

Boscha was rambling on about something but I didn't care. I was too worried about Luz.

"Amity how are we gonna start our own pack of one of us won't even present herself?" Boscha asked me. "I get where you're coming from but we'll just have to wait until her scent settles in" I said hoping to put Boscha's unrest at ease.

"Screw that we're throwing her a party" Boscha said. "Luz said she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, we can't just throw her a party if she doesn't want it" I said. "So we make it a surprise party! She can't stop what she doesn't know about!" Boscha exclaimed she did have a good point.

"And Noceda's too nice to get angry at us for the surprise" again Boscha was right Luz wouldn't hurt a fly. "I-I guess let me text Lilith" I said pulling out my scroll.

————————————————————

No ones POV:

The owl house - Friday - Evening

————————————————————

When Luz entered the house she immediately went up stairs and shut her door ignoring anything and everyone. She had already put up with enough that day all she wanted to do was sleep.

Eda and Lilith noticed her attitude and looked to each other. "Wonder what's got her so down" Eda said taking a sip from her cup. Lilith couldn't believe that Eda didn't know, she was practically Luz's mother. "Edalyn tomorrow is Luz's fifteenth birthday" Lilith said making Eda drop her cup. "It's her what?!" Eda said as she got up."What do I do? I have nothing planned Lily!" Eda said frantically.

"Edalyn do not worry I have it covered Amity called me ahead of time it's going to be surprise party" Lilith said placing her hand on her shoulder.

————————————————————

The owl house - Saturday - 3:00pm

The owl house

————————————————————

Luz POV:

Today was the day... today I turn fifteen. Today would've been the day I get tested. If only she was here maybe they could've met.

"Hey kid? I need you to come down stairs" Eda said bursting through my door. "Eda can I just be alone today" I asked not wanting to be bugged.

"Real quick" Eda said, I knew she wouldn't stop until I came, so I gave in and got out of bed... if you can call it a bed. "You won't regret getting out of bed kid I promise ya" Eda told me dragging me by the arm.

When we made it to the bottom of the stairs the lights turned on and everybody popped out yelling "surprise!"

Seeing everyone pop out with their party hats and smiles brought a kind of warmth to me... I was... happy. I looked to Eda who was looking down at me with an ear to ear grin. "Thanks Eda" I simply said bringing her into a hug. "No problem kid, it's the least we could do" she said trying to act tough.

"So Noceda you ready to start our pack?" Boscha asked me confident as ever. "Boscha I haven't even been tested yet" I said rubbing the back of my head. "You didn't think we'd throw you a party without a tester right?" Skara said placing her elbow on Boscha's shoulder.

When skara said that Eda pulled out the test before putting it on the table. "Why rush it? It's your special day have fun! Your scent won't settle in for a few days anyways" Eda said patting me on the back making me blush.

"We already found unclaimed land!" Boscha said. "Really?" I said in shock. Bonesborough was fairly small already I didn't think they'd find unclaimed land this fast. "we're going right now cutie" Emira said winking at me.

Before we left I said bye to Eda and that I'd be back later.

————————————————————  
We'd been walking for awhile now and Boscha and Amity had been leading us like we were already a pack. I was right behind Amity, I was anxious to see this unclaimed land already. 

"Luz, come up here" Amity said. Even though I still hadn't been tested I already felt compelled to obey Amity. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all she's a true alpha. "Yes Amity?" I said obediently as I started walking up to her. I guess Boscha noticed because her and Skara were smirking at me.

"Are you excited to see our territory?" Amity asked me. "Very, I can't wait to see what you guys found" I said practically jumping.

—————————————————

"We're here!" Amity said leading us into the area. When I first saw everything I was amazed it had been a decently sized area surrounded in small mountains with a small watering hole. It was beautiful, a place we could call our own.

To see what their territory looks like click this link 

https://www.instagram.com/p/CFzAwngp7jx/?igshid=14oepdcbhrc69

"Let me show you around, the two caves at the entrances belong to Skara, Amelia and cat, the cave on the left is Boscha and willows, the right cave Ed and Em and finally the cave in the middle is ours" Amity said looking me in the eyes. 

"O-ours?" I quivered nervously. Amity came up to me and cupped my cheek. "Yeah, you okay with that right?" Amity asked once again seducing me with her minty scent. "Y-yes Amity" I said almost melting in her hand. "I'm glad your so understanding" she said placing her forehead against mine.

"Hey you two don't get too lovey dovey" Emira said. "Yeah we still have to go back y'know?" Edric said. Me and Amity both blushed immediately separating.

With that being said we headed back to the owl house. Finally I would find out what my purpose in the pack would be.

—————————————————

The owl house 6:00pm

—————————————————

Luz POV:

We had been out all day having fun, discussing about the pack the usual stuff. But now it's time, time to see what I really am. As we walked in the house Eda and Lilith were waiting for us with the cake.

"Alright bone heads time to sing happy birthday" Eda said as she placed the candles down. "Everyone gather up" Lilith said waving her hands towards herself. Everyone gathered around me at the counter in the kitchen.

"Alright 1"

"2"

"3"

"Happy Birthday to You!

Happy Birthday to You!

Happy Birthday Dear Luz!

Happy Birthday to you."

Hearing everyone sing to brought a tear to my eye. I've never been the center of this much attention. The only person that noticed was Amity. To make me feel better she got behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Alright everyone before we cut the cake open wide Luz!" Eda exclaimed opening the test pulling out a swab. I opened my mouth and said ah and immediately Eda shoved the swab in my mouth. She quickly took it out of my mouth and placed it in the tube and waited.

Here it was the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. The test was glowing as sorts of colors as we waited there in anticipation. "Would the damn thing hurry up!" Eda said nearly falling out of her chair. "I don't know how much longer I can wait!" Willow said excitedly. I felt Amity's grip on me get tighter her neck getting closer to me.

I could smell Amity's pheromones, they were so strong and dominant they made my mind kinda fuzzy.

"Annnnnnd the results are in ladies and gentlemen!" King said standing on the table holding the test in the air. "Our dear Luz here...is...a" King said still holding the test in the air.

"Your gonna wanna pay attention this is important!"

"The results will shock you!"

"Luz... is"

"Revealing the answer in"

"3"

"2"

"Weh" king whined as Lilith grabbed the test from him "enough you childish little fool!" Lilith said as she read the test. Her eyes immediately widened at what she had seen.

"So what am I?!" I asked excitedly hopping in my chair. "Y-your a purebred Omega!" Lilith exclaimed showing the tests purple hue making everyone gasp.

Amity immediately sat up putting her hands on my shoulders. "What's a purebred omega?" She asked. "Like a true Alpha a purebred Omega is a rare occurrence when a family is built off of nothing but omegas specifically for a true alpha" Lilith said. Me and Amity immediately looked at each other.

"My guess is that Luz's family was owned by an Alpha family trying to breed both" Lilith said.

"Now that I think about it we always had an Alpha coming and checking on our family" I said. "He always brought my family food and made sure we had enough to get by, every now and then their son would come over and we'd play in the yard while our parents talked" I said.

"Yes many families used to try this in hoping to make it happen, so many had failed in their attempts that both breeds just fell into myth" Lilith said.

Amity and me looked at each other again.

—————————————————

No ones POV

—————————————————

"So what your saying is that those two were made for each other?" Boscha said pointing to Amity and Luz who were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, technically" Lilith said "it's been a long time since these two breeds have been present at the same time people could come after Luz soon if not clai-" Lilith was quickly cut off by a growl. Everyone centered their attention to Amity and Luz who were still wrapped in each other.

"S-sorry Ms. Lilith" Amity said with an embarrassed look on her face. "In other words you better claim her while you can mittens, She's a gem!" Emira teased. Suddenly a new scent had filled the room, a sort of calming lavender was in the room. Everyone was quick to take notice and once again all eyes were on Luz.

"Well that was fast" Eda snorted slapping her knee. "Geez kid you couldn't wait?" Eda said once again snorting. "Edalyn!" Lilith said attempting to scold Eda... naturally she continued laughing.

"Did you get the suppressants?" Lilith asked Eda snapping her out of her laughter. "Of course I did" she says pulling a bottle of pills out of her hair.

"Suppressants?" Luz asked. "Your scents just set in that means your first heat will be any day now" Amity said looking down at Luz.

"I bet you're excited for that huh mittens!" Edric said with a wide grin raising his eyebrows. Amity's cheeks puffed out along with her face turning red.

A low growl escaped Amity making Edric stop immediately. He started rubbing his arm "I was just playin around mittens geez."

"Wait a minute I CANT GO INTO HEAT I AHVE A ABOMINATIONS QUIZ MONDAY!" Luz said worriedly. "You're gonna have to miss it Luz you can't go, what if you go into heat in the middle of school? Those suppressants won't work every time" Eda said in a motherly tone.

"But Eda's it's half our grade" Luz pleaded in her puppy dog eyes. "It's okay Luz I'll talk to bump" Eda said trying to put Luz's worries to rest.

"Well at least we have time to setup our den" Amity said comforting Luz. "I guess so" Luz said still sounding unsure.

————————————————————

The packs territory 11:30pm

Luz POV

————————————————————

Eda said I could stay at our territory tonight while she gets my stuff ready. I still can't believe we're doing this, starting our own pack at 15. "Luz come here" I heard Amity from the other room of the cave.

"Yeah?" I came in to see Amity lying on the bed. Once again her minty scent was surrounding the room making my mind fuzzy once again. I couldn't think straight, not when I was around her, she was so... intoxicating.

"You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna join me?" She asked me patting next to her. I immediately jumped in bed with her. We turned over facing each other our foreheads touching.

"I'm so glad your you Luz" Amity said kissing my forehead. "I'm glad I'm me too" I said nuzzling in her neck where her scent was strongest.


	2. Scents, sense and a some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don’t feel like going snd re-bolding each sentence so here’s the Wattpad link
> 
> https://my.w.tt/wutWduBIlab

(Just to be clear whenever the letters are bold for an Alpha there is a command being given. Whenever t her letters are bold for an omega they are obeying said command or are dazed)

The packs territory - 9:00am - Sunday   
Amity POV   
————————————————————  
"Hey Blight?!" Boscha said from the entrance of Amity and Luz's cave. "Blight?" She said once more but receiving no answer. Boscha was getting worried and decided to go deeper into the cave. "Blight? Luz? You guys in here?" She asks one more time only to get a slight hiss and a shush from Amity. 

"She's asleep! And so help me if she wakes up because of you Boscha!" Amity whispered angrily. Boscha backed away from their bad slowly "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast with us all" Boscha said trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Luz's body jolted a bit at the noise. Amity quickly took notice and brought Luz into her chest humming. "No we're fine we'll get something later" Amity said stroking Luz's hair. 

"Alright blight see ya later" Boscha said as she exited the cave. 

Amity looked down at her sleeping mate and continued to stroke her hair. Luz slowly opened her eyes and slowly met with Amity's. "Amity?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "Yes love?" Amity replied stroking Luz's cheek. "What time is it?" Luz asked moving into Amity's neck. "It's 9:00 why? Would you like to get up?" Amity asked holding Luz's head in place.

"No! No... c-can we just stay here for a little while longer? Luz asked still a little out of it. "Of course we can..." Amity said smiling, thats all she wants right now. For some reason Luz kept nuzzling herself into Amity's neck, which Amity noticed immediately. 

"Do you really like my neck that much Luz?" Amity giggled locking eyes with Luz. "I-I'm sorry it's just that- your scent... it's so comforting I feel safe here" Luz said once again moving into her mates neck. 

"That's your Omega Luz it's perfectly fine to embrace it no need to apologize"Amity said placing her chin on Luz's head. Before long Amity felt a certain Omega lapping at her neck and sighed. "Luz, it's only my scent that smells like mint... I don't actually taste like it" she said laughing looking at Luz.

Luz looked up sheepishly blushing. "Sorry I wanted to test it" the Omega said laughing. Amity sighed once again but then smiled "you're such a dork" and bopped Luz on the nose. 

"Your dork" she says rubbing her head against Amity. "Yeah...yeah you are" Amity said letting Luz continue. 

"Ammy?" Luz asks "yes Luz?" Amity reply's. "Can you show me the rest of the cave? I only saw the entrance and bedroom and we've been her for awhile now" Luz says sitting up. 

"Of course I've been wanting to show you this for awhile now, I guess I never realized We've been in bed for a majority of the time" Amity says as she got out of bed. "Come on" Amity said not realizing her Alpha commanded it. Luz immediately got up and rushed to her side. Amity was caught of guard by Luz's readiness. Amity looked to Luz who seemed to be in a daze with her eyes half lidded. 

"Luz?" Amity said trying to snap Luz out of her trance. "Luz?" She said again. "Yes Alpha?" Luz said slightly returning. "I really need to learn to control my commands" Amity said to herself as she led Luz to the next room. 

Before they could enter the room Luz stopped altogether. "S-sorry Amity I just felt a little fuzzy for a second" Luz said rubbing her head. "It's okay I know it's your Omega Luz" Amity said reassuring Luz as she led her to the room. 

"This Luz is our very own hot spring!" Amity said pointing to the pool that was in front of them. "H-hot spring!" Luz said in shock slapping her cheeks. "Shall we?" Amity said gesturing to the steamy pool of water. "You spoil me Blight" Luz said as she began to get in. 

As they got in both werewolves let out a sigh in relaxation. "This is so...perfect" Luz said in relief relaxing into Amity's arms.

"Yes, yes it is" Amity said as she poured soap into her hand and began to massage it into Luz's scalp. Before long Luz began to let out a low purr. 

"Who's my little Omega?" Amity's Alpha asked. 

Obey 

Please 

Serve

Luz's omega screamed over and over again. 

"I am" Luz said happily. Amity continued to wash Luz's hair in the hot water until she got a certain scent. "1 mile out, should be here in 10 minutes" Amity said her eyes narrowing. "Amity? What's one mile out?" Luz said her hair still sudsy. 

Amity looked at her mate and sighed "my father is coming we need to prepare, there's no telling what he intends to do once he gets here." Amity said concern leaning from her words. Her father was a powerful Alpha, even worse they were all by themselves. 

Both girls had gotten out of the spring when Emira came rushing in suddenly. "Mittens! Luz! You two need to-" Amity cut off Emira "yeah I know I already smelt him" Amity said pulling her shirt down. 

"Luz we need to get you out of here now!" Emira said grabbing her by the hand. Amity stopped her looking Emira dead in the eyes. "It's no use Em he's more than likely smelled her already we'll just have to deal with him here and now."

Luz's sense were being overwhelmed by both Alphas already she couldn't handle a third one. Luz couldn't take the stress and started to give a low whimper. Emira and Amity both looked to her and grabbed her. Amity cupped her face and locked eyes with her once again.

"Everything will be alright Luz, you understand don't you?" Amity said as Luz's eyes glazed over once again. "Yes Amity" Luz said emotionlessly resting her panicked hands to her sides. 

"Now Luz you're going to go back to the room and stay there until I say otherwise, understand?" Amity said still looking Luz in the eyes. "Yes Amity" Luz said as she walked to their bedroom. 

Emira looked to her sister quite surprised. "Dang mittens, your ruthless" Emira referred to Amity controlling Luz like she did. "I know Em it's just- you know how Luz is if I don't she'll get herself into trouble y'know?" Amity asked her sister.

"How can you just use your commands so easily after seeing how mother controlled Edric all these years?" Emira asked disgusted with her sister. "We don't have time for this Em... he's here." Amity said as she began walking out of the cave. 

When the sisters stepped out of the cave they saw their father at the entrance of their territory slowly walking towards them. Amity and Emira started walking towards Alador hoping there wouldn't be a fight. 

"Father" Amity addressed respectfully. Alador looked to his daughters showing no emotion making him hard to read. Alador focused his attention on Amity "do you intend to stand here saying nothing or are you going to introduce me to your mate?" He asked nonchalantly. 

Shivers immediately went down Amity's spin of course that's why he was here. Despite them only being together for a little over a month their scents had already mixed ;). "C-certainly father" Amity said as she turned to the cave. "Luz come out here please" Amity commanded. Luz immediately rushed out of the cave to Amity's side. 

Amity grabbed Luz by the hand and introduced her to her father. "Father this is my mate... Luz" she said nervously. Alador sniffed the air immediately noticing their mixed scents. "Despite your scents being mixed already I could tell her scent before was strong, is she an Alpha?" Alador asked eyeing Luz head to toe. 

"N-no father she's an Omega... purebred" Amity said hoping the last part would impress him. Alador stayed quiet before properly registering what his daughter just said. "A purebred?! Impossible!" Alador exclaimed. "A purebred hasn't been seen in the isles since the wild times!"Alador said. 

Luz looked to Amity showing the expression that she wanted to say something. Amity ignored her for now not knowing if it was safe. "It's true father in the human realm her family was owned by Alphas I hope you approve of her" Amity said hoping her father would. 

Her father looked at Amity in confusion before speaking. "Amity, your an Alpha it's your life daughter live it how you'd like, it's your mother you should be worried about" Alador said calmly leaving Amity and Emira in shock and awe. 

"If she's purebred that's even better but has she been groomed? Has she been trained?" Alador asked Amity. "She can follow basic commands if I give them but other than that she's never been groomed nor trained" Amity said. 

"Your mother wants to meet her later on today so we're gonna have to get her to the groomers now" Alador said pulling out a collar. "Now Amity if you'd be a doll and collator your mate we can get going" Amity and Emira both looked to Luz nervously. Luz backed away a little not wanting anything to do with the collar. 

"Luz I know what you're thinking but it's only for a little while" Amity said not wanting to use a command on Luz. Luz looked angry something Amity wasn't used to. She looked at the collar then to Amity "I-I can't Amity it's degrading" Luz said calmly despite her anger boiling inside. Alador stepped towards Luz lowering his scent as a sign of no hostility. 

"Listen, Luz was it it? I know where you're coming from my family too was owned by an Alpha family I know how you feel but you must put aside your pride" Alador said trying to get through to Luz. 

"My wife's family owned mine specifically for the reason of trying to breed a true Alpha" Alador said pulling out an old picture handing it to Luz. When she got the photo Luz gazed upon something she never expected. It was a picture of Odalia and Alador as kids, Alador had the same exact collar around his neck as the one he's trying to give Luz.

Luz gritted her teeth looking up into Aladors eyes. "If you truly know what this feels like then you should know the extent of what you're asking, it's not exactly the easiest thing to accept" Luz said anger leaking through her teeth. Emira and Amity looked at Luz in amaze never seeing this sense of pride in Luz. 

Alador placed his hand on Luz's shoulder giving her a comforting look. "Look I know it's a lot to ask but think about your relationship, my wife's... how do I say? Crazy. She's crazy and if she doesn't approve you two will never be able to live the lives you want with her constant meddling, so please just for today wear the collar" Alador asked. 

Luz or anyone never expected this out of Mr. Blight known in the isles for being strong and ruthless to his foes. He was so... kind he understood how Luz felt how it is to be owned. But how can she just put on this collar knowing what it symbolizes? She can't she won't! She refuses! But the again it's for Amity her mate, her love her Alpha. 

Luz looked to Amity then back to Alador. Clenching her fists Luz reluctantly obeyed. "Fine... for Amity" Luz said as Amity put the collar around her neck. "Excellent, now we must stop by Edalyns to get consent for the grooming" Alador said as he began walking.   
————————————————————  
The owl house - Sunday - 12:00pm  
————————————————————  
"Grooming? Ha!" Eda snorted leaning on the doorway. Lilith glanced at her sister disapprovingly. "Edalyn would you take this seriously!" Lilith said folding her arms. "Yeah yeah sure get her the full package" Eda said bursting with laughter. 

"Geez you kids move fast these days it's been like a month!" Eda snorted once again. Lilith again scowled at her sister "well I think it's wonderful, what do you need from us Alador?" Lilith asked summoning a small pouch.

"Oh Lilith don't worry we'll take care of the snails we just needed you twos consent" Alador said waving of Lilith's gesture. Eda bent down and flicked the tag on Luz's collar "dang kid, never thought I'd see the day" eda said reading the collar 'property of The Blight family.'

Luz scoffed folding her arms looking to her side "I'm doing this for Amity" Luz angrily. 

Amity grabbed Luz by the cheek and turned her head to face her. "And I appreciate it very much" she said as Alador made his way to bonesborough.   
————————————————————  
BB groomers - 12:30pm  
————————————————————  
Amity saw how much Luz hated wearing the collar and couldn't help be feel bad. "Luz? Would you please stop pouting it's only for today I promise" Amity said trying to reassure Luz. Luz looked to her mate and smiled. "I know Amity I'll push through it for you" she said nuzzling her neck again. 

After a few minutes a nurse came out with a collar. "Hello, my names Stacy how may I help you today?" She said asking Mr. Blight. "Yes I need the full cleaning for my daughters omega here" he said patting Luz's head. 

"Certainly sir, that will be 250.00 flat" she said as she took Mr. Blights snails. The nurse then walked over to Luz with a leash and bent down to her eye level. "Who's a good girl? Your going to be good for me today right?" She said treating Luz like a pet. This is the reason Luz didn't want to wear the collar she knew how people would act once the saw it. 

"Who's an obedient Omega? You are! Yes you are!" She said making Luz even angrier. Luz's anger was building up due to the baby talk until the last straw was pulled. "Sit" the nurse simply said pushing Luz over the top making Luz growl at her. 

"Luz!" Amity said said trying to calm her down. Before Amity or Emira could do anything the nurse sprayed something in Luz's face making her eyes Glaze over and letting out a whimper. "Can't have you acting up now can we? Now where was I? Ah yes! Sit" she said pointing to the ground Luz obeying and sitting like a dog. 

"Role over" she said twirling her finger Luz reluctantly obeying once again. "What did you do to her?" Amity asked anger rising in her now. Stacey looked to Amity sensing her anger. 

"My apologies Mrs. Blight but when an omega acts up we have to spray them with what we call dummy spray" she said smiling nervously. 

"Is it permanent?" Amity asked clenching his fists as they lit up. "No honey it's temporary" Mr. Blight intervened. "Now then when will she be ready?" Alador asked trying to change the subject. Stacy looked to Alador "she'll be ready by 4:00" she said in her cheery attitude again. 

"Thank you very much come along children" Alador said as he walked out. Before Amity left she took one last look at her mate who was still laying on the ground. "Bye Luz" she softly said getting no reaction out of Luz.   
————————————————————  
BB Groomers - 3:55 Pm  
————————————————————  
"The nerve of that woman using that damn spray on my Luz without my consent!" Amity said angrily as she awaited for them to bring out Luz. "Calm down Amity knowing Luz she more than likely would've fought them" Emira said.

Despite her anger Amity couldn't help but feel her sister was right. They waited there for a good 5 minutes before the nurse brought out Luz. "Now before we release her into your care we'd like to do go over some of the things we've taken care of for you today" she said in a happy tone.

She went into depth about how they gave Luz a thorough cleaning and how her natural scent has returned it's as if her and Amity had never been together. Luz stood there mindlessly staring until given an order which made Amity angry.

"And that's pretty much it would you like to take our survey?" The nurse asked before handing Amity the collar. Amity simply burned the survey and walked out with Luz mindlessly being led. 

"Geez mittens can you get any moodier?" Edric asked Amity who was fuming. "I'm sorry I just couldn't stand watching her touch Luz like that" Amity said rubbing Luz's cheek. "Don't worry Am it should wear off any minute" Emira said trying to comfort her sister.   
————————————————————  
Blight manor - 5:00pm  
————————————————————  
"Are you ready Luz?" Amity asked shakily holding onto Luz's hand. "N-no" Luz said equally as scared. "Don't worry you two I'm sure mother... won't freak out" Edric said nervously for the two. 

"Alright you two listen up" Alador said looking at the couple. "You two are going to need to follow my exact instructions if you want this to go well" he said sternly. 

"Amity your going to act like the ruthless Alpha your mother has always wanted, that means your going to have to control Luz's very being while we're in there" 

"As for you Luz, you are to obey anything and Amity tells you too and if Odalia orders you to do something you do it, the slightest mix up will have this meeting in shambles" Alador said a hint of nerve seeping through. 

As they walked in Mrs. Blight was waiting for them in the foyer.

Odalia immediately walked up to Luz staring her down while Luz looked to her feet not daring to look the Alpha in the eyes. "So this is the runt that Amity ruined the arranged marriage for?" She said lifting Luz's chin up to her Luz still not looking her in the eyes. 

Odalia noticed this "respectful aren't we?" She said patting Luz's head. "What breed are you?" Odalia asked Luz   
"shes a-" Amity tried to intervene before being waved off by Odalia. "I want to hear it from her" she said before pulling something out from behind her. 

"But just so I get completely honest answers out of you" she said as she sprayed Luz in the face with an obedience pheromone making Edric cower at the site of it. Once again Luz was in a dazed state giving Odalia a blank stare. 

"Now as I was saying, what kind of breed are you?" She asked Luz. 

"I am a purebred Omega" Luz said blankly as Odalia stared at her. 

"A purebred omega you say? I thought they were a myth but then again your scent is stronger than that of a usual underling" Odalia said. 

"How did you come to be a purebred?" Odalia asked circling Luz

"My family was owned by Alphas purely for the reason of mating with a true Alpha" Luz said mindlessly. 

"Ah I see, and you saw that our daughter was a true Alpha and saw the perfect opportunity?" Mrs. Blight said narrowing her vision.

"M-mother I was the one who-" Amity said again cut off by Odalia. 

"Do not interrupt Amity it's rude" Mrs. Blight said continuing her interview. 

"Now who confessed their feelings between you and my daughter?" She asked making Amity angry. How could she ask such a personal question? Then again why was she surprised? She was her mother.

"Amity did" Odalia looked at her daughter in disappointment.

Mrs. Blight then glared at Luz angrily grabbing her throat "Was my daughter not hood enough for you?" Odalia said tightening her grip on Luz.

The room went quiet not one of the Blight children trying to stop their mother. 

"I didn't think I was good enough" Luz said still mindlessly being played with by Mrs. Blight

Odalia smiled at Luz's response "at least you know your place" she said releasing her grip.

Amity had the exact opposite response she was sad. How could Luz think she wasn't good enough? She always brought a bright presence with her everywhere she goes. She always sees the best in every situation. She's such a great person. Amity felt sad a the thought that Luz couldn't see what she saw in her.

"Well Amity I'd say your quite devious stealing this purebred right from under another family" Odalia said snapping Amity out of her thoughts. 

"T-thank yiu mother" she said trying to surpress her anger while Mrs. Blight played with Luz's hair. Mrs. Blight lifted Luz's head by the chin further inspecting her face. 

"You know your not that bad looking, a little above average actually" Mrs. Blight said surprising everyone as she turned Luz around. "A nice defined jaw line" Mrs. Blight said feeling Luz's face. 

"Surprisingly smooth skin for a commoner" she said feeling Luz's cheek up and down. Amity seeing this continued to get angrier and angrier by the second seeing her mother fondle her mate. 

"Now one last thing before we're finished here" Mrs. Blight began relieving Amity of her anger for the moment. 

"Purr for me" Mrs. Blight commanded as Luz began to purr for her sending Amity over the top. 

Amity had enough she wasn't going to watch her mother do this to Luz in front of her. Now giving a low growl and baring her fangs Amity was about to pounce on her mother. 

Before Amity could make a move her mother began to speak. "Amity" she spat out. "Why is your Mate not marked?" She asked eyeing Amity. Amity's anger quickly drained as she tried to find words to say. 

"W-we just haven't gotten around to it mother" she said hoping her mother would be satisfied with the answer. Odalia gently bent Luz's head to the left showing the base of Luz's neck. 

"Well then nows the perfect time" she said inferring that Amity should mark Luz immediately. Amity knew her mother was about to lash out if Amity didn't do exactly what she said. Amity reluctantly obeyed walking over to Luz and her mother. 

Amity looked at Luz still in her trance due to the pheromones and felt a pain her chest. Her and Luz had agreed to mark each other when they were ready... but not like this. 

"I'm sorry Luz" Amity said kissing her cheek. "It'll only hurt for a little bit" she said making her mother roll her eyes. "Amity do hurry" she said glaring at Amity. "Unless you want me to do it" she said threatening Amity. 

"No mother I'll do it" she said as she prepared to bite into Luz's neck. As Amity neared her neck Luz's scent was growing stronger the closer she got. Finally she bit into Luz's next swift and deep drawing a little blood. Luz's body fidgeted in Odalias arms as her pupils started to constrict.

Odalia felt Luz's body twitch and she instantly started to calm Luz by stroking he cheek again. Odalia kept a calming tone shushing the omega while she whimpered in pain.

Odalia finally released Luz into Amity's arms and turned around to the stairs. 

"Very well Amity I approve, of your little mate, have her ready by 3:00pm tomorrow so I can personally oversee her grooming" Odalia said continuing up the stairs. 

Groomed? But they just got Luz groomed what could she possibly want to do with Luz now? Amity thought to herself. 

"Well that went surprisingly well..." Emira said. "I know I'm surprised she disown me at the first site of Luz" Amity said still holding her mate in her arms.   
————————————————————  
The packs territory - 9:00pm  
————————————————————  
“How’s she doing?” Asked Boscha as she walked up to the fire everyone was sitting at. 

Amity stirred the fire keeping it ablaze “she’s still asleep” Amity said sadly staring into flames. 

“I don’t blame her she’s been through a lot” Emira says as her and Edric sat down. 

“You don’t exactly bounce back from that pheromone” Edric started “once your sprayed your entire will is in the hands of the user” he said clenching his fist in anger. 

“It’s been hours” Amity said still worried about Luz. “She trusted me…”

As they all sat there in silence a low whimper could be heard from Amity’s cave a string scent accompanying it. Amity quickly rushed into her cave to a crying Luz.


	3. Important please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on where this fic is going

Hey guys o feel like moved way to fast with this fic so I’m gonna remake chapter 2 and make things go a little more slow. I hope this isn’t a problem for people because everything that happened before is still gonna happen just at a later point. Please comment I really wanna make sure I get this right

Plus I’ve been having trouble coming up with a good Au


End file.
